Dolomites
Dolomites are a now defunct Mercer culture that lived in the Dolomite mountain range in Europe. According to historical texts in neighboring countries, it's thought that Dolomites were devastated by a powerful Demon to the point where they could no longer recover. All that's left of them are artifacts still found by archaeologists today. Origin Like other Mercer groups, Dolomites were part of the population of early humans chosen by Angels to help their survival. As this group strayed from the mother Mercer population, Dolomites kept close contact with Angels up until their last days. They were also open enough to welcome other Mercers, allowing for the Kami-shinjin Mercers to aid them in the construction of their one and only settlement, a castle-city situated on an old communion site. Culture Modern Dolomites don't have a unified culture as many don't even realize their own heritage. But back during their peak, it's said that they've adopted many customs from Northern Angels. Society They emphasized the importance of Drakes, having their children choose a faithful companion for life once they reached 7 years of age. Drakes were everywhere and made up house emblems for families of nobility. Many Dolomite Mercers were part of the Holy Order, a ghost hunting faction in Europe run by Angels. It's thought that the current leader of the Order was a former Dolomite himself and they framed this as a monumental part of their culture. Dolomites had amicable relationships with other Mercer groups, keeping trading open between them. This invited for Mercers like Fibres and Kami-shinjin to leave a cultural imprint like two elite groups comprised of Kami-shinjin and Fibres to serve the royal families. Their closeness with Angels lent them audience with the Northern Seraph regularly. Most of their imagery was in their likeness and they deemed them as a protector as fabrics woven by them were said to ward off evil. Calamity About 300 years prior, it's said that calamity struck and destroyed the Dolomite settlement. The culprit was only named as a powerful Demon but Northern Angels have a near complete account of the events. It's said that someone or something let Beelzebub loose. He tried appeasing his hunger which led to the decimation of the Dolomites. He was quickly subdued, but not without taking out the Dolomites. According to Beelzebub himself, he has no recollection of such an event. Technology Their technology can be traced back to Kami-shinjin Mercers who helped with the creation of the original castle-city. This includes the small tablet-like pieces of technology often found in the castle-city archaeological site and Soul Weapons. Most of this tech is also defunct and broken, showing up in museums. It's rumored that royal families in Europe have the original blueprints for this tech. Remnants Dolomites are very few and far between, spread all over Europe at this point. Even rarer are the survivors of the calamity that happened 300 years prior. They're more commonly seen in royal families of other European countries who kept many of the original family emblems and even old Kami-shinjin technology like Soul Weapons. Category:Humans